thewarriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Jones Street Boys
The Jones Street Boys are a fictional New York City gang in 1979. They are a softer set that is less serious about the gang life, but they will still attack most other gang members who enter their turf. Description The Jones Street Boys are an all White gang who hails from Bensonhurst, in Brooklyn. All members have a clean cut appearance with most sporting short "preppie" hairstyles, though a few members had long hair. All members wore yellow or white shirts with black stripes, with black casual pants, and black casual shoes. Their businesses seem to be drug dealing, bribery and extortion. History All members come from wealthy families, thus they are a bunch of spoiled trust fund kids live in a world where money is no object and petty crime is just a thrill ride. Despite this; They had a business relationship with Destroyers, which they presumably sold them drugs. They frequently formerly had an alliance with the Saracens, until the JSB's had a deal with The Cops and didn't cut The Saracens in on it. After the Warriors set up Knox and the corrupt police officers, their rivalry was officially over. When the Warriors completely took over East Coney Island, the JSB's wanted revenge, because they supplied presumably drugs to The Destroyers. They are also bitter rivals of the Boppers. Members and Associates * Avery (Soldier) * Boomstick (Soldier) * Brock (Soldier) * Chandler (Soldier) * Charles (Soldier) * Duke (Soldier) * Fleece (Soldier) * Gene (Soldier) * Harry (Main Lieutenant) * Knox (Warlord) * Lance (Soldier) * Larry (Lieutenant) * Liam (Soldier) * Owen (Soldier) * Perry (Lieutenant) * Pilfer (Soldier) * Royal (Soldier) * Scot (Soldier) * Sneed (Soldier) * Walter (Soldier) * Dawson (Associate) * Judas (Associate) * Eddie (Associate) * Henry (Associate) In the Film The JSB's appear in the film only at the big meeting hosted by the Riffs. They are mentioned in Cyrus' speech. In the Game In Boys In Blue, The JSB's are just running around trashing things and battling the police. In Set Up, the JSB's return with the Saracens and they want payback on the JSB's. The JSB's have scouts outside on every corner, while the rest of them are at the hangout. The window of the hangouts smashes and they think it was the bums. The JSB's are busy fighting and come back to see that the police have got them on Cochise and Cowboy's word and arrests Knox for the stolen radios, but it appears that the stolen objects were in the police's car. Knox was probably still arrested or he was just sitting there for a long time. In the introduction of All-City, a Riff informs the JSB's about the meeting. They can be seen attending Cyrus' meeting in the cut-scene for the mission Desperate Dudes. Appearance *''The Warriors (Game) - Boys In Blue'' *''The Warriors (Game) - Set Up'' *''The Warriors (Game) - All-City (Intro Only)'' *''The Warriors (Game) - Desperate Dudes (Intro Only)'' *''The Warriors (Game) - Bonus Objective: Coney Island'' *''The Warriors (Game) - Armies of the Night'' Trivia * Despite having lieutenants, they do not appear in Set Up, and only appear in Rumble Mode. The same also occurs with The Electric Eliminators and The Panzers. * The lieutenants attire resembles a wrestling referee's shirt.They are always armed with weapons, even on the Rumble Mode feature. * The soldiers use the same combo that Thrash, Sid and several The Destroyers' executives use; a knee to the groin, then a knee to the face, instead of the two-punch combo. * Their name is likely a play on the North American expression "Keeping up with the Joneses" which means to be excessive with your spending in order to impress others. Gallery a50dc1716418454e9fd566eeee7324c3.jpg|Intro the-warriors-20051003071138474.jpg|Logo JonesStreetBoys.jpg|A Jones Street Boy seen at the meeting Category:Main Gangs Category:Gangs